


Anywhere With You

by whatswrongwithblue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatswrongwithblue/pseuds/whatswrongwithblue
Summary: Tentoo figures out how to give Rose a life that works for both of them in Pete's World.





	

The Doctor tried doing all the traditional things in those first few weeks. On their first morning, he made her breakfast with coffee. Coffee was more of a staple in this world's England, so he spent the next few days gathering and stocking up on her favorite teas. Flowers soon accompanied the meals he prepared, and no two bouquets were the same. Rose would smile in appreciation, give him a hug, followed by a warm kiss, and continue about her day with the same emptiness she always did. There was a hole in her, a hole so big and empty the Doctor worried nothing he did would satisfy that void. 

Tea and flowers graduated to dinner on a candlelit ferry, a concert performed by her favorite band, an art museum where they compared notes between their ancient Rome and this world's, every date was bigger and grander than the next. Rose played along as best she could, but he recognized the look of loss in her eyes every time she flashed her sweet but overly rehearsed smile. She longed for the same things he did; a new world each day, a different place in time with the touch of a button, the autonomy of choosing to help rather being instructed to, the hum of the tardis in place of the roar of traffic. All the things she spent years trying to get back to only to be left with nothing but him and the disappointment of being left behind. Rose tried to assure him otherwise, but as his displays of adoration grew grander, her efforts to enjoy them seemed to diminish. 

He caught her looking at their little piece of coral one morning, her face a mixture of hope and resignation. It would be years before it could be enough to keep them from being so grounded, and yet it seemed to bring Rose some kind of peace when nothing else could. 

"I just feel so trapped some days," she said quietly, before putting the coral away. 

And the Doctor realized he was being daft about everything. 

"Don't go into work today." 

She rolled her eyes at him. "Wish it was that easy."

"It is. Don't go into work today, or ever again," he said, more boldly this time, demanding rather than suggesting. 

Rose was taken aback. "You want me to quit my job? It's the only thing I have going for me here." 

"Is it?"

It was a simple, short question, but it held the weight of his entire world behind it. Maybe she really did believe that, maybe Torchwood was still the only reason she got up in the morning, still the only thing keeping her moving in this world. And if that were true, there was hardly any point to him at all. 

She seemed torn for a moment, a few seconds that for him seemed more cold and desolate than their last trip to Bad Wolf Bay, but when her shoulders dropped and she fell into his arms, he knew what her choice would be. 

"Alright then, but what are we suppose to do now? It's not like we have the tardis."

"I don't care. It's whatever you want to do. Wherever you want to go."

"Really?" she pulled back a little, looking to see how serious he was. 

"Yep."

"What if I just wanted to stay in? Order bad take out and watch the telly all day?"

"Absolutely." 

She laughed then, a pure genuine laugh like he hadn't heard from her in ages, and knew he had finally taken the first step in getting this life right with her. Rose pulled him in for kiss, much more tender and lingering than their first one on the beach, and more passionate than all the little ones that had followed in between. It could have led to more, especially with how she pressed herself into him, but she pulled away and gave him a playful wink.

"Pack your bags, Doctor. We're getting the hell out of London."

"Where do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I haven't a clue!" she said, laughing again, "we'll find out when we get there."


End file.
